freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Student Presidency Duel Arc
The Student Presidency Duel Arc takes place after the events of the 11th Nova Clash, which resulted in the death of Chiffon Fairchild and the retirement of Elizabeth Mably, which in turn left the West Genetics student body leaderless. The Arc covers Chapters 93 to 97 inclusive. Background During the 11th Nova Clash, Chiffon absorbed an explosion released by the Nova-fied Amelia Evans, thus protecting all of the people at the Alaska Base. This, however, cost Chiffon's life. Afterwards, Andre risks losing his eyesight, and Elizabeth, not wanting to leave Andre's side, decides to stake at the Alaska Base with him instead of returning to West Genetics. Elizabeth talks to Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya about this with the three of them asking who will lead West Genetics, which leads to suddenly Satellizer thinking about Ticy Phenyl. Elizabeth states that Ticy is more than capable of leading West Genetics, adding that she is the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. Meanwhile, Ticy is sitting at her desk, having heard the news of Chiffon's death. Seemingly, Chiffon's spirit comes to Ticy and they speak with Chiffon telling Ticy that she is the "Monster's" successor. As Chiffon's ribbon enters through a window, Ticy confirms that the interaction was not an illusion and promises to keep smiling as well as continue Chiffon's legacy. Newly Introduced Characters *Trish McKenzie (manga début) *Audrey Duval (manga début) *Aika Takeuchi (manga début) Chapter Summary Back to West Genetics After a sad helicopter ride, Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana return to West Genetics. Meanwhile, Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim are discussing the result of the E-Pandora fiasco, where the project was declared a failure with Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara are placed under arrest. The pair agree that Chevalier is covering up major details from the public by using Spencer and Ohara as scapegoats. Elizabeth's Successor With Elizabeth gone, Attia, Ingrid, Creo, and Arnett discuss who should replace Elizabeth with Arnett especially outraged. After the four admit that Chiffon is also gone, Attia states that Elizabeth's successor as well as the next president should be Arnett. The Slashing Trickster, however, objects until realizing that if she does even not candidate herself, the next president will undoubtedly be Ticy Phenyl, whom they all disapprove of. Arnett agrees to run for president, while Ticy does the same while she speaks to Sister Margaret. The Battle Upon learning that Ticy has chosen to fight for the presidency over the vote, in contrast to Chiffon, Arnett prepares to fight and relishes in the idea to crush her rival. The day of the battle, the entire student body comes to witness the battle which will decide their next academy rank #1. In the stands, the top ranked second-year students discuss upcoming match with them stating that match will most likely be fairly even between the two girls. Meanwhile, Attia warns Arnett of Ticy's brute force and defensive fighting style, so she advises Arnett to use speed to win, but the scythe-wielding Pandora wants to fight her way. Arnett is then called and walks out onto the battlefield with a confidant expression to a crowd of cheers, who call her Mad Dog. She then dons her Volt Weapon before being astonishes with the rest of the student body at the appearance of Ticy Phenyl, who has changed her look to emulate her deceased best friend. The match begins with Arnett deciding to keep the trash talk short and débuts her "No-Interval Triple-Accel" to end the battle with a single frontal attack, but Ticy effortlessly repels the attack, sending Arnett to the back. She admits Ticy being no easy opponent, but recoups and utilizes Satellizer's Accel-Tempest to the surprise of many. Ticy, however, vanishes before the attack can connect. After Ticy disappears and reappears four times, Arnett states she cannot follow her rival's movements. By the time she deduces that Ticy is using the Illusion Turn, the Hitman bashes her Volt Weapon aside Arnett's head, flipping Arnett and having her crash on the ground and knocked unconscious. The audience begins murmuring at Ticy's power while the Finnish Pandora is declared the winner, the new Student Council President, and West Genetics' newest Rank #1. The Aftermath After effortlessly defeating Arnett, Ticy makes an announcement to the West Genetics Student Body that the academy's ranking hierarchy will be more strictly observed and West Genetics is to become the best Pandora academy in the world. Despite noticing a stark change from the one timid Pandora, the audience applaud Ticy, which Attia states that she must accept the results. After the match, Satellizer goes to congratulate Ticy, but she is brushed off with a rather uncalled for warning. In the infirmary, Arnett regains consciousness and dejects on her quick defeat, drowning in self pity. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid cheer her up and tell her that they will watch Ticy as Elizabeth watched Chiffon with Attia adding that they are now "Team Arnett." Looking for Ticy, Arnett finds her in the theater watching old clips of Chiffon. She, however, she chooses not to approach Ticy, instead, she listens to Ticy expressing her true personality. Later, Ticy reverts back to her new personality and encounter Arnett who warns her not to slip up, but Ticy ends Storyline 1, telling Arnett "I'm fine like this." Causatum The ending of this arc is the last arc in Part 1 of the Freezing storyline. Story Arc The Student Presidency Duel Arc takes place between the Freezing Manga chapters 93-97 inclusive. It follows directly from the end of the 11th Nova Clash. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs